


Promise I don't mind

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [29]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Matt wears his original mask, Romance, Smut, ish, karedevil - Freeform, onsehot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt sentence: "“Whaaaat? Is this yours? You can’t have it back, it’s mine now!"<br/>It's smutty, ok?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise I don't mind

“Hi, Mr. Murdock!” said little Emma, the daughter of one of Karen’s neighbors. “Came to see Miss Page?”

“Hi Emma”, he answered, climbing the first steps, the girl by his side. “Yeah. I’m here to try and take her on a date, actually. Think she’ll accept?”

The eight year old giggled. 

“Aren’t you her boyfriend?”

“Yes, but you know how she is”, he shrugged. “Sometimes she can get caught up in her work.”

“Hmm. Yeah. That’s true. But I get that”, the girl said, adjusting her skateboard under her arm. “Sometime I have so much homework I can’t find time to skate. And my dad says I can’t skip homework.”

“He’s right.”

They climbed a few steps in silence when she turned her head to him.

“How good are you at logic exercises?”

.:.

Karen looked up from her computer and frowned. It had been a few minutes since she had buzzed Matt in, and she still sat alone in her apartment. 

Getting up from the couch and dropping the piece of cloth on the laundry basket, she opened the door. Sticking her head out, she could hear a small voice, as if reading. Waiting a few more seconds, she raised her brows when Matt’s familiar tone replied to it.  

Walking out, she walked towards the stairs and there he was, sitting on the top step by Emma, her future athlete of a neighbor, holding her helmet while she read from a book opened on top of her knees.

“I think so too”, Emma was saying, marking something on the book with a pencil. Karen smiled and crossed her arms, watching the pair. “Right. The next is kinda easy”, flipping her hair out of the way, she began reading. “All that God does is good; God clearly pre… Predestin..”

“Predestinates?” Matt helped and Karen bit a smile in. 

“Yeah, thanks. ‘God clearly predestinates evil; Therefore, God does good in predestinating evil.’ It’s valid, right?”

“I’d say so.”

Emma marked her book again and Matt turned his head towards the place Karen stood, watching them, amused. 

“Hey there”, he said. Emma turned around and smiled too. 

“Hi Karen!”

“Hi guys. What’s going on?”

“Mr. Murdock is helping me with a few logic exercises. It’s for a school thing. Do you wanna help?”

.:.

They only walked back into her apartment some twenty minutes later, when the exercises were done and Emma had to go in and clean her room if she wanted to be allowed a few minutes of skating before dinner. 

“She’s smart”, Matt commented casually. 

“Yeah. She’s going far, that one.”

Karen turned to him after closing the door and took his cane and bag from his shoulder, hanging both on the hook on the wall, moving to rid him of his jacket. 

“Hi”, she whispered, very close to his mouth, while her hands slid his blazer down his arms. 

“Hi”, he whispered back, standing there, letting her do as she pleased. 

“How was your day?”

He sighed, undoing his cufflinks and she moved to the closet to hang the clothing beside her dresses. 

“Good, I guess. I got some information for Foggy, Jessica helped me with a few things. I managed to convince the board to drop the custody case against Daniela.”

Not only a lawyer and a vigilante, he was now also a double agent, working again for Landman and Zack, for all effects working his way into partnership, in reality just gaining access to classified information that would help put a lot of bad guys away. And, hopefully, if it worked, restore Nelson & Murdock (even if she wasn’t going to work there anymore, she wanted her avocados back together). 

“Busy boy”, was all she said, and he smiled in understanding, taking his glasses and putting them on top of the cabinet by the door.

“How about you?”

“Oh, pretty uneventful. Did some things around the house, worked a bit…” she said, coming back to undo his tie, his hands coming up to move around her waist, dropping to her hip, grazing her butt. 

“You know the meaning of a day off, right? You’re supposed to rest, not work.” 

She shrugged, slipping his tie off and undoing the buttons of his shirt.

“I had to organize a few things. Which reminds me”, Karen pulled him to her by his shoulders and lifted her face to the ceiling when he hugged her waist and dropped his nose to her neck. “I did my laundry this afternoon. Found some interesting stuff.”

“Oh?”

She finished unbuttoning his shirt, pulled it off him and kissed him while pulling him to the couch, where the laundry basket sat on a corner. When the shirt was off him, she sat it casually on the back of the couch and he sat down and raised his hand, calling her to him. She put her knees on each side of him and sat on his legs, kissing him briefly before reaching to her right and picking up an item from the laundry basket. 

“I found this”, she said, in mocking confusion, putting the silk nightie, which she assumed he had slipped into her stuff as a hint of something he’d like her to wear, in his hands. “And I don’t remember buying it.”

That broad smile always made her want to run her hands on his face, so she did. 

“Huh. Strange”, Matt said, running the item around his fingers, enjoying the material. 

“Did you buy this?” she asked. 

He took a deep breath, that stupid grin still in place. 

“I might have.”

“And who helped you pick it?”

“This lady from the store.”

“Oh,  _ this lady.  _ What was her name?” her tone was a bit harder, in a bit of a warning, because she saw too many “nice ladies” being too helpful to the nice, handsome, charming blind lawyer who flirted his way through life when a woman was involved. 

“I don’t know, Karen”, he said, laughing, now. “She worked at the store, I walked in, she helped me.”

“What was her name, Matthew?” Karen pinched his stomach, making him squirm and laugh harder. 

He always asked for their names. It made it easier for him to charm the life out of them. 

“Ugh… I don’t… Alice? Alicia? Something like that.”

“I see. And did Alice-Alicia say that I’m a  _ very _ lucky lady when you finished purchasing my gift?”

“She might have.”

“I figured.”

He sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch, hands  lifting her shirt slightly. 

“Can I see it on you?” he asked, that tone that always made her feel both powerful and powerless. 

Thinking for a few seconds, she raised herself from his legs and knelt over him, hands on his shoulders, which he took as a sign to undress her. 

Matt undid the button and the zipper of her shorts, lowering them down her legs, and she moved to kick them away while his fingers pressed and ran on her thighs. When she was sitting back on his legs, he lifted her shirt and she raised her arms to let him take it off her, hands returning to his face after. 

“This too”, he said, very low, running his fingers on the seams of her bra until he reached the clasp. 

Karen gasped silently, her eyes closing, when he closed his hands around her breasts, the nightie abandoned on his lap. 

“I thought I was going to try my gift on”, she breathed, enjoying his hands on her, as always. 

“Ah, yes. Sorry.”

He picked the garment up, and she thought he was going to dress her in it, but he just put it in her hands so he could go back to touching her. Chuckling, she maneuvered the silk until it was on. Matt ran his hands over it, smiling, looking very pleased. 

“Are you satisfied with yourself?”

“Yes. And with Alicia.”

She pinched him again and leaned to place a kiss on his lips, supporting her hands on the back of the couch, beside his head. “Thank you.”

“You are most welcome.”

Before he got too excited, though, she leaned back away, hand running from his face, down his neck, stopping on his chest. 

“Oh, I found something else. The most curious thing.”   

Reaching to her right again, she picked the item she had been playing with before he arrived.

“I don’t even know what this thing’s supposed to be, like…” she moved it around in her hands and he frowned, trying to determine what it was without touching it. “I think it goes over my head, but…” she placed it on her and tied it behind her head. “It covers my eyes, so I don’t know.”

Matt’s eyebrows shot up and he let out a weak laugh, reaching up to touch his original mask. It hid her eyes, but she could still see a bit. 

“How did that get here?”

“Oh, I don’t know”, here she dropped her voice considerably, always afraid someone was listening. “Maybe it was from that time Daredevil tore his suit open and had to wear his original ninja uniform and he decided to come and seduce a regular citizen out of sleep and into a sex marathon.”

“Ah yeah”, he grinned wickedly while she placed the mask over his eyes and his nose, tying it behind his head. “That was fun. Wasn’t it?”

Karen was sure she wasn’t imagining it anymore. He really was two people. There was Matt, her Matt, sweet, charming, handsome, nice enough to help her eight year old neighbor with her homework, who wore suits and ties everyday and worked very hard to help people. 

And then there was him. Daredevil, this fierce man who was not afraid to use violence to get what he wanted, be it the safety of his city, to right some wrongs or to carve a path, littered with blood and broken bones, towards something good. 

And when it came to her, it wasn’t different. Matt was all warmth, softness, attention to her needs, adoring kisses and his arms, protecting, safe and loving around her. 

His alter ego was… Different. Whenever he happened to be wearing his mask around her, there was this thrill, this… Something extra, that made him move a bit harder, like how he was pulling on her hair tie right now, making it fall loose over her back, pulling on the roots on the back of her neck to expose it to him, getting up from the back of the couch to attach his mouth over her pulse point, measuring it with his tongue. 

They both read her like a book. Matt used his senses to giver her her own sensory overload, Daredevil just used it to his own advantage. To predict her movements and guide her just like he wanted her. But the results were always the same: she was left tingling, vibrating, boneless and utterly, completely satisfied.

Karen suppressed a gasp when he snapped the elastic of her underwear. She had told him not to do that, over and over again and he listened. As Matt. 

“I thought we were going out”, she breathed out, hands on his shoulders, running down his chest, feeling the scars littered there. 

"Later”, he said, that deep, mellow voice doing things to her. “I’m busy now.”

He grasped her face and angled it to his, opening his mouth and kissing her slowly, thoroughly, moaning a little bit and there it was, that feeling: power and surrender, all at the same time. 

“Tell me”, he said against her, his hand still firm, careful on her jaw, thumb pulling on her lower lip. 

“What?”

“Tell me what you want.”

Karen rolled her head to him and opened her eyes, staring at his covered face, that black mask always so effective in making her tingle. However-

“Aren’t you good in reading people?” she whispered, rolling her hips on top of him, hands undoing his belt and the buttons of his pants. “You figure it out”, she whispered and he groaned, as if mad, his hand on her neck and she tossed her head back, closing her eyes again, feeling the assault of his other hand under her new nightie, the familiar shivers that ran over her every time he touched her like that making their way up and down her body. 

-That particular treat was for Matt, and Matt alone. 

“You’re not gonna tell me?”

“No”, she moaned back at him, seeing stars on her ceiling. 

With a grunt, he moved and her back touched the surface of the coffee table. Her hand touched her computer, so she closed it and pushed it until it leaned towards the floor, where she dropped it carefully, moving it out of their way. 

“Good girl.”

Karen would be scared of that tone. But it was him, and it was her, and even when he sounded like that, so dangerous and mean, she was still precious to him. 

Her Devil will never, ever hurt her. So she learned to anticipate good things when he sounded menacing.

He maneuvered her - hands gripping her thighs and her arms and waist - until her body was taking the length of the table. Pulling on her hips until she slid to the edge, he hovered over her, her legs on each side of him. While he ran his face up from her bellybutton, she thought he looked like a panther, assessing his prey, the way his shoulders moved, predatory, feline and sensual, his face touching the silk as he moved up.

“Now”, he started, face between her breasts, hands on each of her wrists, holding them above her head. “Why won’t you tell me?” He let go of one wrist to catch her ankle, placing her left foot on the waist of his pants and she knew what to do. “You always tell me, you know how much I like to hear your voice.”

The moan she let out when his teeth pressed on the skin of her breast, the part not covered, sounded like a whine.

“If you don’t tell me, I can’t give it to you”. His hand went back to her wrist and she placed her other foot on his waist, using her toes to take his pants off him. 

“Yes, you can”, she breathed out, arching her back towards him and she saw him turn his head in that special way, when he really wanted to listen, his forehead against her chest. “You always know when I need you.”

“Hmm”. 

He kicked his pants and released her wrists, sliding his hands down her arms, down her torso, to her legs, placing them around him, his left hand resuming it’s place between her legs, which was curious, because he was a rightie. 

Didn’t matter, though. 

“Sometimes you know before I do”, she continued, because yes, it was true. When she talked, she never regretted it. And, even if she reserved the more… Explicit details for when he was not masked, maybe she could lull him into a good thing. A great thing. “Don’t you? You know from my moves, and my silence, and my-” she interrupted herself to gasp when his fingers -  _ evil, evil fingers -  _ began moving against her, as if he was already in the middle of something, no warning, no prelude, just extasy, right off the start. 

“I know from your sounds”, he whispered, rising to touch his lips to her ear, her hands, now free, gripping his shoulders while she moved her hips, trying to follow his patterns, his rhythm. But he stopped and she whined again, scratching him with her short nails. “Like that one. You won’t tell me, but I know. I always know.”

And then came the teasing. The feather light touches, the breathing over her breast, his chin pushing fabric away to give way for his tongue and Karen would try and guide him, but all her strength wasn’t enough to budge him. 

“Oh, God, pl-”

She almost pleaded. She almost forgot herself and pleaded, but her forefinger touched the fabric on his back, between his shoulders, from the knot she had tied around his head and she was reminded of his mask, so she bit on her lip to quiet herself, groaning when he gave her a little bit, but took away again, raising his face, nose to nose, now, hovering. 

“Yeah? What is it?”

Karen opened her eyes and stared at that face, half covered with black, his lips parted, breathing hard and she could feel him, suddenly, against her. He was teasing her, coaxing her. 

“I know what you want, my love, but I want you to tell me. I want to hear you say it. Come on, you just have to say it, I’ll give it to you.”

He lowered his lips and she raised her head to catch them, but he moved away. Not too far, coming back right after, his tongue teasing, his hand teasing, his hip teasing, moving, almost, almost, not enough, not yet. 

“Won’t you tell me?” 

She shook her head and he dropped his mouth to hers, tongue furious and lips almost bruising. Karen was almost out of breath when he backed away again, completely, now. Suddenly, she didn’t really understand how, she was on her stomach, cheek against the tabletop and he was pushing her nightie out of his way, hand slapping her ass once, a bit hard, making her yelp. She tried to turn her head to look at him, but he held her face against the flat surface by her hair, mouth against her ear again. 

“Bad girl.”

Her heart was going a million beats per minute. She was shaking and her hips were lifting on their own towards him. 

“Are you trying to make me angry?”

Oh, God, she was going to explode, burst into flames and then melt right there under him.

“My boyfriend is Catholic, didn't you know?”, she managed to let out, sounding wanton, almost indecent, and he chuckled. “I've learned not to engage the Devil.”

“Oh, but he sees you, Miss Page”, he said, his voice farther away, now, but his hands still there, firm and demanding. “I see you, and I want you.”

“Then take me already.”

Next, her voice came out in a loud cry, because yes, finally, there he was, against her, moving, moving, more, inside her, oh, yes, his hands were gripping, hard, and his hips were unforgiving, but that tempo was a torture, she wanted more, he knew that, he knew it, but he kept it there, simmering, not enough, hand holding her down when she tried to buckle. 

Karen gripped the edge of the table in front of her face, trying to create a bit of resistence against him, so maybe she could push back, and he grunted, speeding up a bit, just a bit, his own hand coming to support his weight, right there by hers and she caught his wrist, letting out the moans he pulled from her, that heavy breathing, the high pitched cries she couldn’t help when his other hand caught her hip, lifting it up, controlling her movements, and his mouth was there on her ear again.

“If you’re not gonna tell me what you want, you’ll just have to be quiet, won’t you? And let me give you what I think you should get.”

His hand was right there, gripping the edge of the table, so she opened her mouth and bit on his wrist, trying not to do it too hard. 

“Can you do that for me?” he continued on her ear, moving like a wave, continuous, not giving her a moment to recover or prepare. 

Teeth nibbling on the skin of his wrist, she breathed through her nose and nodded. He looked for her lips with his and she turned her head, opening her mouth to his, getting slightly distracted by his tongue when, suddenly, he sped up and she let out a strangled cry, too loud. 

“Hmm, quiet, quiet, now”. 

It was close to impossible. The way he moved, sharp and hard and fluid and oh, so good, she had to breathe through it, and his hand would touch her here and there, squeeze and caress, pull on her hair and she had to bite down on her own lip, hold on to that hand he kept anchored there by her face.

Karen would move her head to kiss him every time he touched his face to hers, grunting, too, teeth working on her earlobe, her jaw, the skin of her shoulders, his right hand running from her ass, squeezing hard enough to leave her skin red for the rest of the night, running up her back, reaching around to catch her breast over the silk and she would squeeze her eyes shut, trying to keep quiet, but his voice would call for her, just a whisper, a low whisper, his own breaths, grunts and moans on her ear, or not so close, when he would get up to hold her and pull her against him and she would have to try her best to keep those sounds from coming out.

She was spinning. Spinning and flying and soaring and her fingertips were tingling and she forgot to keep her voice in, but she didn’t even hear herself, she just knew she was loud when he stopped, completely, and she wanted to scream in frustration, but he turned her around again, locked her legs around his hips and resumed his movements, taking a small moment to start slow again, but built it up fast, and Karen was dizzy, looking up at him, that mask hiding his face from her, but it was him, hers, hand so hard on her hip, making her move, the other lifting the nightie and she caught it, both guiding and following it while it moved over her. 

“Come on, baby, come on, now”, he urged, thrusting into her that way she loved. 

She was almost there, almost, and she would tell him, normally, but tonight it was about him reading her, so she whined, arching her back, rolling her hips once, trying to sink into him and he groaned, pulling her up by her waist, moving to sit in the middle of the coffee table, catching her mouth, letting her toss her head back again when he sped up, that hand holding her still while he moved.

“Is that what you want? Like that?” he asked, breathing hard and she nodded. “Tell me, Karen.”

“Ah, yes!”, it escaped her while she rose, she rose, her hand on his hair when he put his arm around her waist, his muscles making her feel like he was going to break her in half and she arched into him, almost immobilized, hugging him back to her, a hand on his hair, loosening the mask on his face when her knuckles pushed against it. “Oh, God, yes, oh my God!”

Her vision went white and he kissed her silent, riding it with her, groaning, making it last, moving just right and her hands were trembling when she pulled the mask off him, kissing him with all she had, trying to steady her breath, cradling his face on her hands softly. 

“I love you”, she said, her heart tight at the sight of his hair all messed up, his eyes closed, his mouth opened to hers, his arm still tight around her waist and his hand still glued to her hip, keeping her pressed against him, her whole body humming because of him. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

She saw his mouth open in that smile she adored. 

“Kiss me again, then.”

She did, lowering her face to his and he got up, backing away from the coffee table and walking towards her bed, where he lied down and she rested on her back beside him, both their breathing slowly coming back under control. 

“That was amazing”, she said, his mask still in her hand. 

“You’re amazing”, he replied, moving to lie on his stomach, hand splayed out on her belly. 

“It’s so funny”, Karen lifted the mask to look at it. “You put this on and it really does feel like I’m sleeping with someone else.”

He chuckled, hand caressing lovingly. 

“I don’t know how I forgot it here.”

“Forgot what, this? Is this yours?”

Smiling, he stretched his arm to take it from her hands. Karen moved away from him, securing it against her chest. 

“No, you can’t have it back. It’s mine, now.”

Too easily, he turned her around, but didn’t try to take it from her hand anymore. 

“I’ll keep it here for when I’m feeling like I want to be spanked again.”

That pulled a laugh out out him and he leaned in to touch his forehead to hers. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know where that came from.”

“Hmm”, she breathed, moving to place slow kisses on his lips. “Whatever it was, I liked it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Like I said”, she took a deep breath and moved to open the windows, the air inside the apartment heavy and still. “You always seem to know what I want, even before I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me or Matt will (not) spank you.


End file.
